


I am now dating Ian Gallagher

by lightwoodbabe



Series: I took Ian ... [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Ian Gallagher - Freeform, Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich in Love, M/M, Mickey Milkovich - Freeform, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, POV Mickey Milkovich, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightwoodbabe/pseuds/lightwoodbabe
Summary: So today, I don't know why, but I made today be the day where I ask him out on a date. Ive called him my boyfriend more than I can breath and yet we've never been on a fucking date.Unless you call shot gunning beers, doing a couple push ups and then fucking in the dug out a date.





	I am now dating Ian Gallagher

**Author's Note:**

> Mickey Milkovich asks Ian Gallagher out on a date.

Ian and I? Fuck man, we've been through some heavy shit. You probably know of it all but for the fuck heads who don't remember, he's bipolar and yeah, he's taking his meds and shit but he still gets low and high every now and then. As for me I still gotta fucked up whore for a wife but Yev? I love that blonde haired beauty.

Through all this shit, uwe still chose to be with each other, sometimes it blows the fuck outta my mind. So today, I don't know why, but I made today be the day where I ask him out on a date. Ive called him my boyfriend more than I can breath and yet we've never been on a fucking date. Unless you call shot gunning beers, doing a couple push ups and then fucking in the dug out a date.

I push all those thoughts aside for a moment before finishing up breakfast. I'm never the one to cook, but I was able to put some shit together. I set the scrambled eggs, french toast, orange juice and his favourite, black coffee on the table.

"Gallagher, get up. Breakfasts gettin' cold." I whisper in his ear and he shifts to lay on his back. Rubbing his eyes and slowly sitting up. "Fuck you mean it's gettin' cold? Mandy come over?" he asks and I wanna slap him across his head but he looks so small and soft right now. Red, fiery hair going in ever which direction and that raspy voice of his just makes me wanna kiss him. "Fuck off, I made it. So get your ass up and come on." I kiss his hair and walk out, he follows me shortly.

I go over to the kitchen cabinet and take out all his pills and turn around to see him grinning at me like a fool, "What?" I ask walking back over to the table and placing the pills on it. "Sit dumbass" and he finally sits, but of course he's still grinning like an idiot, _man do I like that smile though._

I put some eggs on both our plates along with french toast and pour myself some OJ. "You gunna say something or just smile at me the whole fucking time, you creeper?" I ask as I take a spoonful of my eggs. "You've never made breakfast, you rarely wake up before me and-" I cut him off, "Okay tough guy, I get it. _Just eat your eggs bitch_." He laughs and we continue eating our breakfast. We talk and laugh and everything feels good, _I'm happy._

I stare at him a bit roughly as he takes the last of his pills and downs them with his black coffee, no clue how he drinks that nasty ass shit. "Your turn to gawk at me?" he smirks. "Fuck off .." I reply as he gets up ready to to walk to the room.

"Wait .." he turns back around and I look away. "Yeah, Mick?" his voice is so soft and soothing, why does he always have to be like that? " _Mick_?" he comes over and kneels beside me. "I was thinking." I choke out, _why the fuck am I getting nervous?_ "If you wanted to ..." he puts his hands on my cheeks and makes me face him, while he’s kneeling a in between my legs.. "The fuck is wrong?" he asks me, why wouldn't he, I'm acting like a bitch right now.

He starts smirking so I push his hands away in what I assume is anger but that just makes for him to sit on me now, straddling me, as if I wasn't hot enough. "If I wanted to what, _Milkovich_?" he whispers and kisses my right cheek. "Go out on a .." I add then he kisses my other cheek, _this fucker_. "Date." I finish and he stops kissing me and looks me dead in the eyes. "Do you even know what to do on a date?" he asks me and I know he’s being playful or whatever but for some reason it’s anything but funny.

"All I wanted was a _yes_ or a _no_ , not for you to be an _ass_." I spit back. I move him off me, go to the counter to light up a smoke and walk back to the room in frustration.

All of a sudden Ian has my arms pinned against the wall. He comes closer and ghosts over my lips, _fuck man_ , _I can never stay mad at this guy._ "What should I wear?" He asks and then takes the cigarette from my fingers and inhales, _man did he look hot doing that_. "Fuck if I care" I reply and take the cigarette back.

"Right, you're gunna be taking it off anyways.” He teases.

Then I feel his lips on mine, his teeth dragging out my bottom lip while we’re both looking at each other. 

And then he’s gone and I’m still still standing there stunned fuckless.

  

 _That's when it hit me, I am now dating Ian Gallagher_.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I have many pre-written since I did initially start on Wattpad (malecxgallavich) but I am open to taking prompts or ideas of where you would want Mickey to take his Ian!


End file.
